


‘性’

by LianBB



Category: Lay兴
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LianBB/pseuds/LianBB
Kudos: 7





	‘性’

张艺兴和初恋分手了。  
老难过了，又是喝酒又是哭的，久久不能从这阵悲伤中走出。  
张艺兴的好朋友见他这样，决定带这个单纯去了小奶团子去酒吧舒个心，顺便带他去见见世面。  
张艺兴被朋友打扮的怪诱人的，开的极大的v字血色丝绸衬衫，张艺兴本来就白，血红更显白，像个白瓷娃娃，在加上那楚楚可怜的下垂眼，朋友都不好意思的咽了口口水。  
张艺兴第一次去酒吧，在路上一直让朋友要带好自己，朋友一路上又是点头又是应和着知道了。  
谁知道两个刚进酒吧，朋友就没了影，留下一个无助的清纯小孩在原地一脸懵。  
竟然来都来了，那就玩个痛快。  
张艺兴的酒量他自己也清楚，差的过分。  
去吧台点了杯招牌，一饮而尽，趁着酒劲还没上头，赶紧跑去了舞池跟着人群一块扭动。  
人更多，肢体难免会有些接触，但张艺兴也都没在意，忽视了。  
醉意逐渐涌上，脑细胞缓慢运转。  
起初被触碰的地方只是肩膀啊背什么的，但张艺兴缓缓感觉到，胸、屁股、大腿，也都被碰到了，并且频率不低，更像是计划好的。  
张艺兴没放心上，毕竟人那么多，挤来挤去很正常，但慢慢的发现身后总有一个人在很刻意的贴近自己，舞池人虽多，但也不至于挤到黏的那么紧的地步。  
那人估计是见张艺兴没反应，更加放肆，开始直接上手揉捏那两瓣软糯的屁股。  
“那个…先生…”声音小的可怜，音乐本来就大，这点声音更是显的微不足道。  
张艺兴想往前挪几步，但位置不大，能挪动的也仅仅是几小步而已。  
那个男人还依然跟在自己身后，且手中的动作不曾停过，反而力度加大了。  
男人估计是发现了他想逃离，当然不会让他轻而易举的逃出自己的手掌心，伸手抵在张艺兴的胸口上，向后使力一推，他彻彻底底涌进自己的怀里了。  
张艺兴因为喝了酒，脑袋有些晕乎乎的，更是站不稳，男人轻轻一推整个人就跌进他怀里了。  
“那个…先生你…”张艺兴抬起头，红着脸蛋眯起眼看着那个搂住自己的男人。  
视线有些模糊，像蒙了层雾，除了看见那个男人比较棱角分明的脸型后，根本看不清那个人的长相，但应该长的也不赖。  
醉意遍布全身，像是将身体内的所有细胞都灌了酒，原本娇嫩的小脸因为喝了酒多了几分媚色。  
男人没有理会自己，反而将头埋入自己的颈部，“啊…哼…”  
张艺兴可以感觉到脖子上那个男人喘出来的气就扑在上面，而且还有一股湿湿的感觉，像是那个男人在用舌头舔舐自己的体肤，然后吮吸。  
“不要…先生…唔…”  
本脖子就敏感，怎么抵得过这一击，张艺兴抓住了那只揽在自己胸前的手臂，试图想要把他扯开，缚鸡之力。  
男人的手开始顺着衣摆钻进自己的体内，玩弄着那两粒尤物。  
大拇指和食指之间的揉捏，甚至是轻微的拨拉。  
另一只手开始在解除困束在开口处的皮带。  
张艺兴被戏弄的浑身发软，头依在男人的胸口大口喘气，用力一大时还会发出细腻的娇喘。  
单手解皮带难度系数不大，男人很快就完成了，手也就很顺利的从内裤的松紧带之间钻进来了。  
“先生…不要…不要…我求求你…”张艺兴害怕到只能流眼泪求饶，在男人的怀里摇头，但更像是撒娇。  
男人回应了，他压低身子把嘴贴在艺兴的耳垂上，性感的低音炮在耳边响起“嘘…不要哭，我会更激动，别担心，会很舒服的。”  
像是安抚小孩似的，语气柔和。  
张艺兴试图止住泪水，但止不住，只能尽量的让自己不发声。  
男人的手握住艺兴的舍物，大拇指按抵在头部顶端，缓缓的上下撸动，磨蹭出更的热量，男人感觉到抵在顶端的大拇指有一股黏液涌出。  
笑了，手部动作开始加快速率，不出意料，他高潮了，白灼的液体喷射在男人的手中，也染湿了内裤，当然也有反弹回来黏落在大腿根部的。  
“哈…啊…可以…可以了吗…”  
小可怜的眼神早就迷离了，只想赶紧结束这场噩梦，发软发热的肉体实在是不适合自己。  
“还，没，有。”一顿一字，是在调戏。  
男人的手转移到张艺兴两股间，将手中滑润的液体抹入穴口中。  
张艺兴听见身后传来的拉链声，觉得再不逃就真的要出事了，用仅存的力气挣脱出男人的怀中，想要逃离，但又很遗憾的被男人抓住手腕死死的拽回那个噩梦般的怀抱中。  
“本来还想让你舒舒服服的，但你的表现我很不满意，所以，你不会舒服了。”男人的语气有些生气，但也含有些挑衅，更多的是兴奋。  
小可怜瞳孔放大，猛的回头，下身感到一根灼热的物体抵在自己穴口外，然后不带犹豫的送进去，填满整个穴口，因为精液的润滑程度足够好，腔口一下就被顶到了。  
“真浅。”男人遗憾的叹了口气。  
一股撕裂感从下体传来，让这个小可怜疼软了脚，完完全全就是男人在用手支撑着他整个身体。疼的想叫出声，但这个小可怜知道，这种场合不可以叫出声，这副丑样不能被发现。  
失声的被男人抱在怀里流眼泪。  
男人不给自己一点缓冲的空间，开始加大力度的冲击，男人甚至还想往里挤挤，想要用内壁将整根包裹住。每猛顶撞一次，巨物都会被多送入一点，但也就仅仅只是一点而已。  
直到根本无法再进入。  
男人发现张艺兴有些眩晕了，连最基本的呻吟都不曾发出过，只能浅浅的听到被顶到末端时偶尔发出去的哼唔声。  
然而张艺兴的耳边只能听见他的两袋东西冲撞在自己屁股上的拍打声，即使舞台音乐多大，他的脑海里也就只能听见那个羞耻的声音。  
男人放慢了速度，“对不起噢…我慢一点，弄疼你了吧？”  
张艺兴没做声，是没力气发声，就连眼皮都一睁四分之一的间隔。  
“疼…好疼…轻…轻一点……求求你……”  
这奶香黏腻的声音，根本不像在求助，反而是在激励攻击者越战越勇。  
速度明显是下降了，但更明显的感受到巨物穿插过没个部位的感觉了。  
“啊-呃哼…”突然的发声，让男人有些兴奋。  
“找到你的敏感点了。”  
男人不怀好意的向那个地方进行攻击，每每顶操一次，身下的这个小可怜总能发出令人心痒的娇喘。

时间持续了很长，从后面到正面，张艺兴整个人是被拖在手中的，毫无反抗的力量，让人摆布。  
身上的红印被男人啃的多，就连衣服都被扯掉下了半个身子。  
男人终于射出了第一炮，被折磨的百般无奈的小可怜趴在男人的怀里痉挛，穴口不断涌出男人新鲜的白浊物。

男人将张艺兴抱在怀里帮他穿整好衣物，自己也整理好的衣冠，两人就和没事人一样。  
这个小可怜实在是累了，眼都不曾睁开过，男人也不好意思直接把他丢在这里不管。  
横抱起张艺兴走出了酒吧。  
趁着这个小家伙还在皱眉头抿嘴。  
那个男人悄悄的靠在张艺兴的脸旁，轻声细语的对他说。  
“我的名字叫LAY，从今以后，你不允许再去酒吧。”


End file.
